Electronic communications platforms often allow users of the platforms to share information with one another and form connections with other users. Some platforms (e.g., social networking platforms) may allow users to explicitly indicate interest in or approval for content available through the platform by endorsing a content item. For example a user of a social networking platform may endorse a page available in the social networking platform by clicking on an endorsement link or icon on the page or presented next to a link or other reference to the page.